Can't wait
by Jymac
Summary: Ohtori's classmates just want him to tell Shishido that he likes him, but Shishido is too busy cursing Ohtori's religion and being dumbstruck to do anything. Fluff, Silver Pair hints of Dirty, boyxboy if you don't like it, doint read it. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

**Notes:** Fluff-ish, boy and boy kissing, swearing (blame Shishido)

Bleh, I dunno. I just randomly decided to type this up, so there is no draft copy of it and it wasn't even planned out. ( xD ) I was just bored and wanted to write some Shishido&Ohtori fluff before going to bed.

**Pairing: **Shishido and Ohtori (Silver Pair)

* * *

The bell rang, signaling for lunch break to start at Hyotei Gakuen. One Shishido Ryou could be found sitting outside, under the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree waiting for his doubles partner and friend to come and meet him like they do every Tuesday lunch time since they have break at the same time.

Shishido couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face when he saw Ohtori running up to him, bag in hand and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Ah, sorry I'm late, Shishido-san." Ohtori apologized as he sat next to his sempai, "I hope you weren't waiting too long, I just got caught up talking to my classmates." The silver haired second year explained.

"Nah not really," Shishido lied. He is usually the first one out of his classroom on Tuesday's and Friday's when it comes to lunch because he got to see his beloved Ohtori, so in all truth he had been there for about fifteen minuets. _Okay, he's not 'my beloved Ohtori'_ Shishido thought, shaking his head lightly, _we're just friends, if I was to tell him my feeling towards him, he would probably get scared._ He mentally nodded to himself at that, as he took a bite out of his apple. _He'd get scared _and_ it's against his religion._Shishido's lips twitched down.. _Damn religion._

"-and, well, everyone has been bothering me about this person and how I should just tell them I like them, but…" Ohtori trailed off. "Can I ask you something, Shishido-san?" he asked politely.

Shishido blinked a couple of times, before figuring out that he was too busy cursing Ohtori's religion that he didn't hear any of what the taller boy said.

"Ah, sure, why not?" he said with a reassuring bite of his apple.

Ohtori smiled and looked ahead of him, like he was waiting. Shishido looked at him and swallowed the apple, he looked ahead to where the younger was staring and then back at said boy. Ohtori looked at Shishido through the corner of his eye and the brown-haired boy couldn't help but think Ohtori looked liked he was planning something. Something to do with him…

So when he found Ohtori leaning over with his lips pressed firmly against his, he couldn't do anything except stare wide-eyed at his friend.

The kiss lasted about three seconds but in Shishido's mind it seemed to last an eternity. Ohtori was blushing madly and quickly turned around and packed his lunch mess into his bag, not daring to say anything, or even look, at his dumbstruck sempai.

Shishido was watching Ohtori pack his lunch and looked at the grass where he dropped his apple. "Ohtori," he mumbled, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Ohtori didn't answer him; he didn't even look at him.

Shishido frowned and repeated himself, louder this time, "Ohtori!"

Ohtori winced slightly and stood up, turning around he smiled weakly at Shishido, a slight blush still on his checks. "Gomen, sempai, but I have my answer now." And with that, he bowed his head slightly before walking off.

Shishido stared at Ohtori's retreating form and couldn't get that image of Ohtori smiling at him, but with tear filled eyes out of his head.

"Shit," Shishido cursed himself as he quickly grabbed his bag and ran after Ohtori, he turned the corner and saw Ohtori walking further up ahead of him,_Damn him and his long legs!_ Shishido thought, "Ohtori!" he called out, just before the silver haired junior went into the corridor, leading towards the music classrooms, Ohtori's next class.

Shishido dodged a few students and a teacher, looking down at his watch he noted that there was only five minutes left of break, he broke into a dash, crashing open the corridor door, "Ohtori!" he called out again. Nearly everyone in the corridor looked at him, nearly, all except Ohtori himself; he was busy trying to get away.

Shishido growled as Ohtori opened up the door to the music room, before he walked in Shishido tried the last thing on his list to stop Ohtori from locking him out.

"Choutarou!" he called out.

This made the silver haired youth stop in the door way, he turned around, only to be pushed inside but a grumpy brown haired sempai who locked the door behind him. "For Christ-sakes, Choutarou, can't you just stop and listen to what I have to say!?" Shishido yelled at him, thankful the music room was soundproof.

Ohtori stared at his sempai before turning around and walking towards the piano, once he put his bag down he felt someone grab his wrist and turn him around, but he didn't dare look at Shishido, instead, he turned his head to the side and looked out the window. _Oh look, a bird._ He thought to himself, ignoring Shishido as he talked about whatever it was he was talking about.

"Ohtori, are you even listening to me?" Shishido asked. He wasn't yelling anymore, in fact he was mumbling and was blushing quite a nice shade of red. But Ohtori decided to ignore that too.

When Shishido didn't receive a reply from the taller boy, he let go of his arm and grabbed his shirt instead, Ohtori, expecting to get punched or hit, closed his eyes tightly that a tear fell down.

"Why do you have to be so damn tall?" Shishido whispered under his breath, Ohtori was surprised he even heard it. He opened his eyes and turned to face Shishido, only to get lips planted on his.

Ohtori stared at Shishido when he pulled back, who was even redder than before, before he quickly swooped down and re-captured his lips in another kiss.

Shishido was sure his lips were going to be bruised after this, but in all honesty, he didn't give a rat's ass. He let his grip go on Ohtori's shirt when the younger circled his arms around his waist, and moved them up around his neck. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "What about your religion, what would your parents think."

Ohtori closed the gap between them for a split second in a chaste kiss, "I don't care," he mumbled, his lips brushing against Shishido's. Shishido grinned and pressed his lips against Ohtori's again, when he brushed his tongue against Ohtori's bottom lip, the silver haired junior squeaked and pulled back, covering his mouth with both hands. Shishido chuckled and dropped his arms back to his side, "Did you just squeak?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Ohtori blushed pushed Shishido away playfully, "Be quiet," he mumbled as he straightened up his shirt.

Shishido chuckled again, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Chou-ta-rou"

Ohtori looked at Shishido with his eyes slightly wide, no one, apart from his family, called him Choutarou, but he quickly decided that he liked it coming from Shishido.

Shishido caught the shock look and then the smile and tip toed to get another kiss from Ohtori who gladly accepted. And this time didn't squeak when Shishido ran his tongue over his bottom lip again.

Much to Shishido's disappointment, of course, because he thought it was cute.

When they heard the door trying to be pulled open, they quickly jumped away from each other and stared at the door with wide eyes. They heard someone mumble something about 'stupid doors' and 'stupid locks', Ohtori was the first to recover from the shock of almost getting caught and quickly dragged Shishido onto the seat in front of the piano. Shishido looked at him for awhile before Ohtori started playing out a tune, after a couple of notes, the door swung open and Ohtori's music teacher was standing there, coffee in one hand, a bunch of papers in the other.

"Now you try," Ohtori said, trying to ignore his teacher.

"Ah… Okay," Shishido replied, but before he even got his hands ready to play the teacher was already talking.

"Oh! Ohtori, it's just you! Are you helping your friend learn piano? Gosh that's very nice," she said as she walked over to her desk, "but you know class is almost starting so you might want to head to your own class, now." She concluded. "For a minute I thought you were Oshitari and his friend from tennis. They like to come in here and..." The teacher trailed off with a slightly pink face.

Shishido wearily stood up from the seat, glad the teacher didn't finish off whatever she was saying about his team mates, he walked to the door and grabbed his bag that he threw aside when he came in, and he turned around and looked at Ohtori with a smile. "See you at practice," Shishido said with a smile, "Choutarou." he added on.

"Yeah! Can't wait," Ohtori said with a grin.

Shishido bowed at Ohtori's music teacher and headed out of the classroom with a smirk dancing on his lips.

_I can't wait, either._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**Notes: **People asked for another chapter, they got another chapter. It was originally a one-shot, but meh, it can be a two-shot. Again, just typed up on the computer, no draft, although I did plan it out in my head!

I'll try harder with my next stroy.

**Pairing(s): **Silver Pair (Shishido&Ohtori) , Dirty Pair (Oshitari&Mukahi)

**Warning:** Boy and Boy kising, Um... Yeah thats about it.

Enjoy the fluff.

* * *

Tennis Practice was lame in Shishido's opinion. Atobe had decided to try out a new doubles method to work on 'building the team' so Shishido had been paired up with Mukahi and faced Kabaji and Hiyoshi.

Worst game ever.

Shishido and Mukahi kept on crashing into each other when the ball came into the center of the court and if it went into the center for Kabaji and Hiyoshi, they would both stop going after it, thinking the other was going for it. Sakaki wasn't pleased with their display and made the four of them run laps for the rest of practice.

"Ya'know, if you had just let _me_ get the ball when it came down the center, we wouldn't berunning all these laps!" Shishido growled at Mukahi as they ran around the courts. They were on their fifteenth lap and had ten minutes left of practice.

"My fault?!" Mukahi yelled at Shishido, "You were all over the court!" he said as they finished another lap. "Man, I don't know how Ohtori plays with you." He mumbled slightly under his breath but made sure Shishido could hear. "You're a freakin' elephant."

Shishido stopped running and looked ahead at Mukahi who had incredibly speeded up, "What was that?!" he yelled as he chased after Mukahi.

Mukahi, having low stamina, looked behind him, and saw Shishido easily catching up with him. He quickly tried to raise his speed some more, but when he had to turn the next corner he slowed down just a little and Shishido ran beside him, glaring at him, he shoved Mukahi slightly and looked ahead of him with a scowl. "You're just jealous that your double play isn't as good as ours." Shishido didn't really want to hurt Mukahi all that much, sure they argued a lot, but they still considered themselves friends.

Mukahi stumbled at the push and was running a few steps behind Shishido, "Yeah, jealous… You can keep on thinking that." Mukahi pouted as they continued to finish their assigned laps.

Meanwhile, on the court where Ohtori was paired up with Atobe, it was his turn to serve; he got into the stance for his Scud Serve, glanced at Atobe, then at the two opponents on the other side. Jirou had been wide awake and excited about playing a doubles game with Oshitari when Atobe had announced it and was grinning madly as Ohtori got into his stance, Ohtori couldn't help but smile a little at Jirou's excitement. Oshitari was calmly waiting for Ohtori's serve; although Ohtori didn't miss the smirk he had dubbed 'Tensai Smirk' and he felt a little uneasy about using his serve.

Atobe and Ohtori were leading 5-4, 40-15, so if Ohtori could get this serve right he would win and then maybe they could all go home early, and he could spend some time with Shishido and…

"Ikyuunyuukon" Ohtori felt the ball hit the sweet spot on his racket and mentally patted himself on the back for a perfect serve. In all honesty, Ohtori thought that Oshitari would've returned it, but when it whizzed right past the two and none made a move to reach it, he was surprised.

The game was over and Atobe gave Ohtori an approving nod, "Good serve, Ohtori." He praised him as they walked to the net.

Ohtori grinned, "Thanks, buchou."

Jirou bounced over the net and ran up to Ohtori, "Wah! That's so awesome, Ohtori! Your serve is getting better and better!" Jirou said as he patted Ohtori on the back, all Ohtori could do was chuckle and shake hands with Oshitari when he reached the net.

"Your last serve was incredibly faster then the rest, something on your mind?" Oshitari asked with his 'Tensai Smirk' still on his face. Ohtori blushed and looked at his feet.

"Geez, what are those two fighting about now?" Jirou asked no one in particular as the four of them walked to the bench to put there tennis equipment away.

Atobe let out a sigh, shaking his head he placed his racket in his bag, "I was hoping they would actually finish a game without bickering," he looked around the courts for Kabaji and saw he was running laps as well. "Kabaji and Hiyoshi I can understand having a bad play style, they are both singles players and don't communicate with one another, but Shishido and Mukahi, I think they would make a good doubles pair."

Ohtori looked at Shishido and Mukahi a little longer before he noticed Jirou was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled at his sleeping sempai and patted his head, everyone was used to Jirou being awake one minute happily talking and bouncing around, but it seemed that when Atobe opened his mouth he fell into his sweet dream land.

Atobe put a hand up in the air and clicked his fingers, "Kabaji," he called out. The second year stopped running around the courts and changed his course to where Atobe was, when he got there he picked up Jirou and then Atobe's tennis bag. "Everyone," Atobe called over the courts as he walked out, everyone was silent as they listened to their captain. "Practice is over." And with that, Atobe, Kabaji and Jirou went into the clubroom for the regulars.

Ohtori and Oshitari walked over to where Shishido and Mukahi where. Oshitari gave a nod to Hiyoshi as they passed him and Ohtori said a polite hello. Once they reached ear-shot of the two, they heard them bickering about something.

"He does not," Shishido grumbled as he pulled his tennis bag over his shoulder and waited for Mukahi to put his equipment away.

"He does too! I just sang it!" Mukahi looked away in thought then quickly shoved his racket in his bag and zipped it up, "Every superhero has one, and, I mean, he was like, the first superhero ever!"

Shishido started at Mukahi then hit him over the back of his head causing the acrobat to yelp in surprise. "That is just…" Shishido paused mid sentence and smiled, "Hey Choutarou, Oshitari," he said with a small wave.

Mukahi looked ahead of them and grinned madly as he bounded over to where Oshitari was, "Yuushi, Yuushi! Tell Shishido I'm right and he's wrong!" he said as he jumped in front of the Tensai, pointing in Shishido's direction.

"Okay, Shishido," Oshitari looked over at Shishido who was scowling at Mukahi, "Gakuto is right and you are wrong." He looked down at Mukahi who had turned around and was smiling his biggest smile. "But…" Oshitari continued and he saw Mukahi's smile disappear, which made Shishido's lip twitch up at the corner. "You probably are right so just keep that in mind."

The look on Mukahi's face made Ohtori chuckle lightly and Shishido felt his stomach do flips at the sound, he walked up next to Ohtori and smiled at his taller doubles partner which made Ohtori's checks go slightly pink.

Ohtori cleared his throat as they started walking and asked the question that was on both his and Oshitari's mind. "What are you right about, Mukahi-sempai?" Ohtori asked. Shishido looked at his partner as if to say 'He's not right! I am! You traitor!' Ohtori just smiled apologetically at him.

"Yes Gakuto, please enlighten us as to what it was you two where arguing about this time." Oshitari said as he put an arm around Mukahi's shoulders.

"Heh, well," Mukahi started off, "while Shishido and I were running, we heard Hiyoshi and Kabaji talking about those Superhero's from America, you know, like Wonder Women and Superman! And then I asked Shishido if he knew Superman's theme song,"

"This is stupid." Shishido added in his own input.

Mukahi ignored him and carried on, "He said Superman doesn't have a theme song, I said it does and I even sung it to him… And Yuushi knows how great my singing voice is, right Yuushi?" Mukahi looked up at Oshitari with a child like smile.

"Of course, Gakuto." Ohtori and Shishido weren't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. They could never tell with him.

"Mukahi-sempai, what do you think Superman's theme song goes like?" Ohtori asked. Shishido stared at him wide eyed and mouth slightly open.

"Choutarou, you can not be serious!" Shishido stared at Ohtori and he just smiled.

Mukahi jumped in front of Ohtori with a grin, "I'm glad you asked Ohtori!" he pushed Shishido away from Ohtori and put his arm around the silver haired second year, which was a little hard seeing as Ohtori was taller, but Mukahi didn't complain. "You know how it goes right?" Mukahi asked before he sung.

Ohtori just nodded and Shishido mumbled something about Mukahi being wrong, Oshitari glanced at Shishido then back at the two walking a few steps in front of them.

Mukahi cleared his throat, and patted his chest a couple of times with a free hand, "It goes like this; Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, Superman!" Mukahi looked oh-so very proud of himself.

Oshitari chuckled a little, "That was Batman's theme song, right?" he asked Shishido, making sure Mukahi couldn't hear. Shishido just nodded and planted his face in the palm of his hand.

Ohtori was looking at Mukahi with a confused expression and then smiled at his sempai, "That was Batman's theme song, Mukahi-sempai." He chuckled again Shishido's stomach did more flips. He was beginning to think he had a mini Mukahi in there doing acrobats.

Mukahi stopped walking which made Ohtori stop since his arm was still around his shoulders, but the arm soon dropped and Mukahi had turned around, glaring at Shishido, "Dammit! Why are you always right?!" he pouted.

Shishido gave Mukahi another look and noticed Oshitari was walking on without them, "C'mon, Choutarou, lets hurry and get changed and head off to my place." He said as he grabbed Ohtori by the elbow and dragged him along. Mukahi ran up ahead and next to Oshitari, who put an arm around his shoulders.

Before Oshitari opened the door, he turned around to the other two walking behind him with his 'Tensai Smirk' on, "I didn't know you two were on first name bases." He drawled out. Gakuto snickered as he pushed open the door to the clubhouse and Oshitari dropped his arm from around his shoulder which he protested about but went and got changed anyway.

Ohtori walked in with a visible blush and Shishido was smirking, "Well, you know," Shishido shot a glance towards Ohtori who was rummaging through his bag to get changed but he didn't miss the blush that was steadily growing, "we are just so close; we thought we would call each other by our first names now." A smug grin from Shishido and Ohtori buttoned his shirt up, "right, Choutarou?"

Everyone had gone silent and were looking at Ohtori, Mukahi had the biggest grin on his face and looked like he was about to burst out laughing, Oshitari was wearing his 'Tensai Smirk', Hiyoshi was silently tiring up his shoes but looking at Ohtori through the corner of his eye with a smile tugging at his lips, Jirou was sleeping but Atobe knew he was only faking, like he did most times when there was juicy news around, Atobe was looking at Shishido and Ohtori with his eyebrows raised and Kabaji was just staring at Ohtori with his same monotone expression.

Ohtori glanced at Shishido through the corner of his eye and mumbled something not even Shishido heard, when he turned to ask if he could repeat it he had a pair of lips on his and an arm around his waist. He stared at his doubles partner with wide eyes for the second time within ten minutes, but quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ohtori's neck, melting into the kiss.

Mukahi let out a wolf whistle followed by his own laughter, Oshitari watched the two for awhile before he dragged the shirtless Mukahi around the corner, to where the showers were, Hiyoshi had the decency to go red in the checks and quickly picked up his things, muttering something about going to see Taki tonight, Jirou was now fully awake, pointing at Ohtori and Shishido and saying to Atobe that they look so cute together, Kabaji coughed and looked at the ground.

When the two finally pulled apart, Shishido was the one blushing and Ohtori was smirking. "Very close, Ryou." And he pulled his sempai out of the clubroom by the hand talking about how he was having trouble on some homework and if Shishido could help.

All Shishido could do was nod like the love-struck puppy he was.


End file.
